To Love
by The Emcee
Summary: A love story between some of the newsies. BumletsPieEater, SnoddyDavid, SpecsDutchy, and SkitterySnitch pairings. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The Emcee: Hi people! waves I know it's been a while but I've been really busy. Well, here is my new story. A couple pairings in this. Bumlets/Pie Eater, Snoddy/David, Specs/Dutchy, and Skittery/Snitch. Strang I know but oh well. I'm giving it a shot. I hope ya'll like it. R&R please and thank you.

Disclaimer: The only thing Newsies I own is the soundtrack. I own nothing else.

To Love

They kissed, soft yet passionate. As if it were the last day of their lives. Bumlets wrapped his arms around Pie Eaters neck, pulling them closer together. Pie moved so that they were lying on the bunk, Pie on top of Bumlets. They pulled apart for some air. Then kissed again. A soft moan escaped from Bumlets' lips. Once again, they pulled apart, panting slightly. They looked at each other, both smiling.

"Youse so beautiful," Pie said gently, brushing some of Bumlets hair away from his eyes. "I love youse."

"I love youse too, Pie," Bumlets whispered and they kissed. Their kisses became more passionate, but still soft and gentle.

Bumlets arched his back. Pie pushed him back down to the bed. Hands fiddled with Bumlets shirt, trying to take it off. They parted, and Pie lifted it over Bumlets' head, tossing it aside on the floor. He pressed his lips to Bumlets and began kissing him, knowing his lover was pouting. Lifting himself from Bumlets, he smiled.

"No fair, you still gots most a your clothes on," Bumlets said. Pie laughed. He took off his shirt, tossing it aside just like Bumlets. When he turned back to Bumlets, he was met with a soft pair of lips pressing needingly to his. He muffled a bit, then returned the passion.

Soon, all clothing was discarded. Hands grabbed, caressed, and gripped as their they made love. Moans were made, and soon they were panting and sweating, exhausted. Bumlets curled up against Pie, seeking the warmth his body provided. A soft kiss was placed on his head, followed by a hand running through the dark locks of his hair.

"I love youse Pie," Bumlets said, turning to look at the older newsie. Pie Eater was looking down at him, smiling.

"I know ya do, Bummy. Youse da most important ting in my life." They kissed and soon the soothing invitation of sleep fell upon them.

"Youse wanna sell with me ta day?" Swifty asked Bumlets as they waited for their papes.

"Naw. I can't Swifty. I'm sellin' wit Pie," Bumlets replied and got his papes. He waited for Swifty to get his and the two continued talking.

"How's 'bout tamorrow den?"

"Sure. I'll wit youse tomorrow. See ya." And the two seperated. Pie Eater joined Bumlets a few minutes later, looking worn out.

"What's a matta wit youse?" Bumlets asked seeing this. He smirked. "Still tired from last night?"

"Woke up late. I was hurryin' ta get ready so I don' miss me papes."

"Looks like you got 'ere just in time den, eh?" They laughed.

"Yeh, guess I did." And the two went about selling their papes. It was a nice day out, even for winter. The sun was shining and what little snow was left from the storm a few weeks ago was melting. Once in a while, Bumlets would slip on ice and fall. Pie found it amusing but helped him up nonetheless.

When their selling was done, in the late afternoon, they headed for the Lodge House. There was hardly anyone there expect the few that were lucky to finish early. Bumlets and Pie sat on their bunk. Pie wrapped his arms around Bumlets, pulling him closer. He presses a soft kiss to his temple.

"Are youse happy?"

"Couldn' be happier, Pie" And they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Emcee: Hello. And Merry Christmas to everyone! This chapter is SnoddyDavey. Snoddy's POV.

To Love

Who would've thought it'd happen? Everyone expected Davey to get with Jack. But dat isn't what happened. He choose me. It's funny, I never expected ta get tagether wit him. Sure, we often talked and we'se got along really well, but still. I still can't believe it.

Our first kiss was after the strike; when it was all over. We was sittin' around outside, talkin' ya know. And I dunno what made me do it, but I leaned forward and kissed him in mid-sentence. And da funny thing was dat he kissed me back. I didn' expect dat. I though he'd go runnin' off somewheres. But he didn', he stayed there wit me.

So, I guess dat's how we'se got tagether. Granted dat dere was some minor details that we need not mention. Anyways, our relationship wasn't da best. We had our diff'rences. And dere were others that didn' like it dat we're together. Jack being one of them. Davey and I both thought that he was after Sarah. Turns out it wasn't so.

He was after Davey. And he tried to break us up many times. We often fought over him, most of them fights ending up with one of us going home and the next day apologizing. After a while, Jack didn't bother us anymore. Guess he decided that he'd rather see Davey happy with someone else than wit him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Davey!" Mush called towards the brown haired boy approaching the newsies.

"Hey, Mush. How're ya doin'?" he asked.

"Good, I guess. Well I gots ta go sell me papes." and Mush was off. Davey walked over to Snoddy, Pie Eater, and Bumlets.

"Hey guys," he said as he joined Snoddy. Pie and Bumlets both replied back. They talked until they got there papes.

"How'd ya sleep, Snods?" Davey asked, getting his papes. Snoddy shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Bumlets an' Pie were so noisy it took me a while t' git t' sleep." David laughed, Snoddy smirked.

"Well, you know how they are," Davey replied.

"Yeah." They went to selling their papers. It was cold out, but it wasn't something they were unfamiliar with. It took most of the morning and part of the afternoon to sell all of the papers they had. Snoddy, who finished first, went to find David. It didn't take him too long. He could hear David's yelling from about 5 feet away.

And sure enough, there he was, at the street corner. Snoddy stood there and looked at him for a few minutes. Davey looked so cute standing in the cold. Clothing wrapped around him tightly, and face and hands red. After he got out of his daze, Snoddy walked over to him.

"Hey. You almost done?" he asked. Davey looked at him, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm done. It's friggin' freezin' out here!" Snoddy laughed, and wrapped his arms around Davey's waist, pulling him to him. _It's couldn't get any betta den dis, _Snoddy thought.


End file.
